Teto Kasane 0401 Mission: School
by TayKrystal
Summary: Teto and the other vocaloids are being sent to school to learn how to interact with other vocaloids. Will friendships be made? Romances be formed? Backstabbing? Gossip?
1. Chapter 1

**Tay: Hi its Tay and I just wanted to say that I do not own Vocaloid UTAU and most of the characters in this fan fiction.**

**Teto: I thought you said I could do the disclaimer hmph**

**Tay: I said next time but I still love you!**

**Teto: Ok! Love you too!**

* * *

Teto opened her eyes and rolled out of bed, today would be her first day of school. However, she wasn't going to school to learn things like math and science. No, she was going to school to learn to interact with other vocaloids utauloids and humans. Teto wasn't your everyday human though, she was an android, but she was like a human in every way, she could eat, sleep, taste, experience emotions and so on. Teto took a shower and got dressed into her signature outfit, a navy collared tank top with a pink button-down a pair of navy arm warmers with pink accents a short pleated navy skirt with pink edges with a pink striped belt hooked underneath and black boots that went mid thigh and had pink edges and pink soles. She pilled most of her naturally curly pink hair into pigtails, which after being combed out turned into twin drills. Her long bangs fell in her eyes her whole look was polished and ready except for a cowlick in the front of her head that would not stay down even with gel and hairspray. She debated putting eyeliner around her big blood red eyes. She hoped her appearance didn't freak out the other students but she figured it might.

She packed her navy and pink bag for school. She had pens of all colors from red to purple. She had eight different colored folders and notebooks. Teto made sure she had her color-coded schedule locker combo locker number and map of the school. Oh my gosh there's still plenty of room in my bag Teto thought. She packed a wireless bedazzled microphone in case she needed to sing or needed good luck, blow horns and duck tape to put in other peoples lockers, and some fake bugs to put in binders or in desks. Perfect I have everything, she thought. "Ted I'm ready to go to school!" Teto hollered as she made her way downstairs to the front door. Ted was her older brother he was 31 he was going to be the new chorus teacher since the old one retired. Teto knew he was going to be a great teacher he has always helped Teto with her singing (not that it needed it she thought) and he was an amazing singer.

"Okay Teto one minute" Ted hollered back. Not a full minute later Ted met Teto in the kitchen as she packed 10 loaves of French bread. It wasn't that she was going to eat it all at lunch it was just that she knew she was going to need it throughout the day in case she got sad or needed a sudden energy boost. Teto loved how ted always looked so professional but laid back. He had red bangs that went in his eyes and a drill ponytail he also had a cowlick just like hers. His outfit was navy with red trim and the shirt was similar to hers. The glasses he wore made him look very professional but at the same time laid back.

"Do you really need all that bread?" Ted asked eyeing the loaves she was stuffing in her bag. Though their house had no lack of bread, it was both their favorite food.

"Ted come on we are going to be late," Teto said eyeing the clock. They both quickly made their way through the front door and into Ted's convertible. They quickly drove away to Harris High School where she would be going for the next year.

* * *

**Tay: So Teto how do you like the story so far?**

**Teto: Its great i love how much im in it!**

**Tay: Well the story IS about you.**

**Teto: True, but it was also kind of short.**

**Tay: I know, but there will be longer chapters in the future.**

**Teto: I hope so cant wait for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer  
Teto: god you haven't updated lazy much?  
Tay: I'm sorry! I've been busy...  
Teto: too busy for me? Teto Kasane? I'm a DIVA!  
Tay: just do the disclaimer

Teto: I am excecuting my freedom of speech

Tay: -_-`  
Teto: Okay fine! Tay does not own vocaloid utau and most of the characters in the fanfiction.

* * *

Teto finally arrived at school. She couldn't wait to see all the other vocaloids and utauloids. They would all be going to school together with humans. She was kind of nervous too. She never really interacted with humans for very long. She didn't know what they were like and stuff. Probably like vocaloids except less fake she assumed.

She walked up to the tall blue doors of the modern-looking white and glass building. She took a deep breath. I can do this she thought, and pushed them open.

The hallways were wide and covered in tall lockers that reached the ceiling. Each was painted with different designs or in different colors. There were sections with all white lockers too. Every now and again there was a door with numbers, subjects, and teachers names. Every door was black, but the words were in different styles and different colors.  
She heard some whispers as she walked by, but as she thought any attention was good attention. Everyone was dressed differently. They wore different colors and had different styles.

After a few minutes of walking she thought she saw a glimpse of one of mikus long teal twintails. She ran over and saw miku, and a group of people with brightly colored hair. She quickly identified them as Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, Rin and Len. Each were holding bags that matched their outfits, except for Rins, which was big and orange. All the vocaloids looked cool and collected, which was a shock, because usually Kaito and rin would be nervous or hyper.

"Hi guys!" she said  
They all greeted her fondly.

Miku ran over "Teto-chan! I haven't seen you in forever" Miku said engulfing her in a hug.  
"I know! I've missed you!" Teto said warmly. Miku finally let Teto out of the hug to let her breathe.  
Teto and the vocaloids caught up on each other's lives and new songs they had been singing. Rin said something about a song called fear garden but that was all that really stuck out in the conversation  
Then a petite girl with short black hair and thick framed blue glasses walked up to our group.  
"Your Hatsune Miku" she stated looking at Miku with widened eyes  
"Yeah that would be me!" Miku said warmly flashing another of her million dollar smiles  
"Im kero, Ive always wanted to meet you" The girl said indiferantly, as if she were saying the answer to a math problem  
"And if you look to yourself you will be amazed. Its me kasane Teto please hold the applause I know I'm amazing! I'm trying to keep a low profile and blend in." Teto said with a pose. The other vocaloids just kinda stood there, they were used to Teto's extreme arrogance.

"Oh Teto the fake vocaloid." Kero rolled her eyes  
"Fake? Ha! I keep it real. You might see me walking down the street like everybody else I might crack a joke im keeping it real not letting the fame get to me. I'm a utau and amazziiing" Teto said as if she were the most famous person in the world  
"Um yeah okay." she said glaring at Teto. :I have no clue what your arrogance comes from, youre singing sucks and what the hell goes on with youre hair its like stupid drills or something. Can you use them to go through the ground. Youre blind AND deaf"

Once Kero finished her rant she continued to talk to miku. Miku seemed oblivious to the situation, but it wasn't surprising. Miku was like that.  
Though she didn't show it every word the girl had said stung like she had been lashed with a whip. With every cruel word came another lash of pain. Teto had to keep her bubbly exterior, though it was hard. After hearing all the praise for miku and everyone else coming from the girls voice she couldn't take it much longer.

Teto ran away tears streaming down her cheeks. Why aren't I good enough my hair must look bad…why am I such a loser.

* * *

Tay: tah dah I updated! I actually had this written for a while but I forgot to update:/ you still love me right?  
Hana takara: you promised me you'd include midori and I.  
Ritsu: and me!  
Ruko: what about all of the utauloids hmm I only see vocaloids  
Tay: later I swear you'll all come in I'm saving the best for last  
Teto: and yet you put me in first  
Tay: well that's all cya soon I promise to update!  
Teto: vote Teto for number one princess in the world and not miku!


	3. Chapter 3

Teto: TAY YOU SAID YOU WOULD UPDATE * hair starts spinning *

Tay: IM SORRY! I WAS BUSY!

Teto: Lame excuse

Tay: youre a lame exxuse just do the disclaimer

Teto: I am NOT a lame excuse im a diva

Tay: fine ill do the disclaimer. I do not own vocaloid-

Teto: utau and most of the characters in the fanfiction.

Teto continued down the hallway tears streaming down her face until she bumped into a girl with orange hair. The girl turned around, but wasn't a girl at all. It was her friend Ritsu a cross dresser.

Quickly noticing her tears ritsu asked, "Teto are you okay?" his voice full of concern.

Teto sniffled, "Not really…" Her friend ruko came over on her other side and engulfed her in a hug. It was kinda awkward because Ruko was SO tall, but it worked and stopped teto's crying.

"What happened Kasane?" ruko asked.

"This girl was really mean to me she told me I was ugly and couldn't sing... and other things." Teto said quickly almost with too much energy for something so sad.

"That's aweful!" Ritsu said a little too loudly, "But we have something that might cheer you up." Teto gave him a questioning look. "We have some new friends, other utaus!" as if they were on a script two girls walked forward. One girl had cherry red hair tied up in a side ponytail similar to Nerus. Her top was red with black accents and only covered what it needed to, her skirt was black with red ones and seemed to defy gravity. The other girl had long purple hair. She was wearing a striped purple shirt and black leather pants covered in zippers held up by two crisscrossed belts.( Concept art here: .com/gallery/30817942)

The red haired girl was the first to introduce herself. she said "Hi im Hana. Hana Takara actually. Well my middle name is Nirvana so technically my name is Hana Nirvana Takara. All my names end in an a isn't that strange I dunno I think its pretty cool actually. You know I wish I was famous wouldn't that be cool your famous riiiightt that's so EPIC!" Hana said a little bit too fast. Her voice was high pitched almost too high pitched.

"Hana, calm yourself down," said the purple haired girl, "Im sorry shes always like this it's a little much to take in. Im Midori and shes Hana if you didn't understand."

"Hiya!" Teto said, "Teto Kasane, but im sure you already knew that she said" Her sadness from before almost melted away when she met the two new girls. Hana had so much energy, and Midori was so calm. It was strange, but she knew she was going to like them.

"Oh my god teto kasane. You know ive seen you somewhere before I was like hmm ive seen her but I didn't know where but NOW I KNOW! See im not going crazy. Midori thinks im crazy isn't that weird. But we all know she loves me because she does right midori?" Hana said super fast. Teto thought it was a wonder the other girl understood her. She wondered if Ritsu and Ruko did but she couldn't tell.

"Yes hana I love you. Sorry Teto Hana is a huge fan." Midori said almost sounding annoyed.

"Im so glad im recognized" Teto said proudly "Im always here for one of my fans teto said.

*BRRRIINNNGGGGG* The warning bell rang, which meant they had 5 more minutes to get to class.

"OMG WHAT DO I HAVE NEXT I DON'T KNOW." Hana said frantically.

"Hana and I have chorus now" Midori said "what about you guys"

"Ritsu and I have chorus too." Ruko said calmly

Teto grabbed her scheduale "Mee too!" she exclaimed glad to have friends in her class.

"Lets find it then" Ritsu said, "Its in room 208"

"Lets GO!" Hana shrieked. And the group began walking. Teto realized that Hana had not let go of midoris hand but made nothing of it. Today was HER first day and she was going to be a STAR she just knew it

Tay: FINISHED! Happy my lovies?

Teto: so Tayy what WERE you busy with the audience is just dying to know

Tay: Well you see

Teto: Just kidding nobody cares

Ruko: Is that nice!

Teto: yes because I am the number one princess

Hana: ooooh what does this do

Midori: Hana do-

[ERROR]


End file.
